Los 3 Fantasmas de la Navidad
by GhostWishper
Summary: one-shot: ¿que pasaría si ponemos a los personajes de de D!PPGZ como los protagonistas un tipico cuento de navidad? ¿Un desastre? ¿Un descontrol? Conociéndolos, probablemente si... ¿Pero esto de alguna manera podrá cambiar el cuento? ¡Obviamente!¡Review!


Hola a todos! Estoy devuelta con un especial de navidad! Bueno todos conocemos el típico cuento de los tres fantasmas de la navidad que van a advertirle a una persona muy egoísta que tiene que cambiar, o su vida tarde o temprano terminara siendo una pesadilla. Entonces... ¿que pasaría si ponemos como los protagonistas de la historia a los personajes de de D!PPGZ? ¿Un desastre? ¿Un descontrol? Conociéndolos, probablemente si... ¿Pero esto de alguna manera podrá cambiar el cuento? ¡Obviamente!

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

Especial de navidad

_Los tres fantasmas de la navidad, versión D!PPGZ_

Era un día antes de navidad y todo Tokio mostraba una gran alegría respecto a la fiesta. Todos felices, cantando villancicos, caminando por las calles o haciendo compras de último minuto. Claro, excepto que seas menor de edad, pues todos ellos se encontraban en la escuela.

Y si aunque no me crean, todos estaban tan felices que no le tomaban importancia pasarse el día en la escuela; además de que eran los últimos días de clases, hoy y mañana saldrían muy temprano y el día se pasaba muy rápido ya que normalmente las maestras ya no se preocupaban tanto por las clases y dejaban que tuvieran hora libre o se ponían a preguntaban que iban a hacer en el verano.

-Y... ¿ustedes que aran en las vacaciones?_ preguntó Miyako alegremente

-Yo me quedare en la ciudad_ respondió Kaoru

-Yo voy a ir al campo de mis abuelos, hace un tiempo que no vamos será muy divertido_ contesto Momoko

-¿Y tu Miyako?_ le pregunto la oji-verde

-Este año me iré a Italia a visitar a mis tíos

-Ay que suerte Miyako_ le dijo animadamente la peli-naranja

-"Ay que suerte Miyako"_ repitió Himeko en un tono arrogante y burlón y luego agregó, -Además ni que fuera la gran cosa, yo ya he estado millones de veces ahí, sin contar que yo me hospedo en los mejores y mas costosos hoteles de todo el país

-Nadie te pidió tu opinión Himeko_ le dijo fríamente Kaoru

La otra chica solo bufo ante tal comentario se dio vuelta y empezó a maldecir a la "insolente" por lo bajo.

-Wow esa chica tiene realmente un mal carácter_ comento Miyako

-Mas bien es insoportable_ dijo la peli-negra

-Alguien debería enseñarle una lección

Al decir esto una idea cruzo por las cabezas de la oji-rosa y la oji-verde, las dos se miraron para confirmar que ambas estaban pensando en lo mismo, y claramente lo estaban y lo confirmaron con una sonrisa maliciosa. Y por otro lado, la rubia miraba asustada, preocupada... y hasta podría decirse que estaba compadeciéndose de Himeko en este mismo momento. La chica no sabia en lo que se había metido, las chicas, si bien eran heroínas y buenas personas, a veces podían llegar a... como decirlo... pasarse un **poquito** de la raya. Y claro desde que los RRBZ entraron en la escuela de las PPGZ su pasatiempo personal favorito era hacerles bromas pesadas a estas, por lo que Kaoru y Momoko estaban un poco vengativas y les devolvían el favor a los chicos haciéndoles peores bromas.

-Miren ya se lo que están planeando y aunque no lo crean las voy a ayudar

Las dos chicas se quedaron petrificadas, asta que Kaoru reacciono y dijo seriamente

-¿Quien eres y que hiciste con Miyako?

-Miren estoy segura que va ser imposible detenerlas así que mejor tratar sacar algo bueno de esto

-¿A que te refieres?_ le pregunto Momoko levantando una ceja

-Tal como ustedes dijeron chicas, vamos a enseñarle una lección. Pero no le vamos hacer una broma que solo haga que se enfurezca y que sea mas moleste de lo que ya es pasándose las veinticuatro horas de los siete días de la semana quejándose de que alguien le hizo no se que cosa

-Entonces cual es el plan

-Vamos a...

* * *

-Chicas creen que esto funcione

-No nos preguntes a nosotras Miyako, esta fue tu idea_ le contesto Momoko

-Oh vamos, yo solo dije algo y ustedes dos hicieron todo un plan diabólico alrededor de mi idea_ dijo la rubia

-Bueno tu no hiciste nada para detenernos_ le respondió Kaoru

-Jaja es cierto, además nada puede salir mal_ agrego la oji-rosa

-Eso espero

-¡Vamos!_ dijo Momoko

-¡Ay! Me pisaste

-¡Lo siento!

-Cállense alguien viene_ dijo mientras habría una puerta al azar, rogando que no hubiera nadie

Las tres chicas entraron en una habitación oscura y de aspecto tenebroso. Al ver las caras de Momoko y Miyako, que estaban muertas de miedo, Kaoru se apresuro a taparles la boca con las manos antes de que gritaran y a tratar de clamarlas

-Chicas no va a pasar nada, pero por lo que mas quieran no griten_ dijo esta ya soltándolas

-Señorita Shirogane, debe irse a su cuarto para arreglarse para el banquete de esta noche_ se escucho la voz de una de las amas de llaves

-Como si no lo supiera, me han comprado un vestido que tu no podrías pagar no con todo el dinero que recibes en cinco años, y mucho menos con los zapatos y toda la joyería de la colección_ contesto ella arrogantemente

-Ehh, si claro señorita Shirogane... mmn.. disculpe señorita, podría preguntarle algo

-Asshh... si pero que sea rápido

-Si señorita Shirogane, bueno.. yo me preguntaba si... pudiera tomarme la mitad del día libre mañana, ya sabe, porque es navidad y quería pasar el día con mi familia_ pregunto ella suplicante

-¡Ni se le ocurra! Es un día de trabajo para usted como todos los otros, no me importan que patéticas razones tenga_ grito Himeko

Las chicas, o al menos dos de ellas, escuchaban atentamente la conversación y no entendían como Himeko podía ser tan egoísta. Y bueno, aunque las tres lo estaban escuchando, Mikayo estaba más preocupada por una araña que bajaba lentamente hacia ella y esta estaba más que muerta del susto.

-Y si te atreves a desobedecerme me encargare de que te despidan al instante

-Si señorita Shirogane, discúlpeme por hácela perder el tiempo

-Deberías, ahora tengo menos tiempo para arreglarme

-Con esa cara no hay arreglo_ murmuro Kaoru

-Y aunque lo hubiera, no alcanzaría para disimular esa personalidad... ¿o no Miyako?... ¿Miyako...?

Las dos se voltearon a ver que le pasaba a la menor de las PPGZ y cuando lo hicieron la encontraron mas pálida que un fantasma con una araña enfrente de ella a unos pocos centímetros

-Si señorita Shirogane_ se escucho decir a la ama de llaves levemente

Cuando se escucharon los pasos alejándose...

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!_ no hace falta decir quien grito eso

* * *

En la guarida de Mojo Jojo, en la otra punta de la ciudad

-Butch deja de molestar a Boomer_ grito Brick

-Emm Brick estamos aquí y estábamos viendo la T.V._ le contesto Butch

-Ahh si, ciieerrtoo_ sus hermanos lo miraron lo como si fuera un estupido

-¡Ey! ¡Además yo no grito como una chica!_ dijo el menor enfadado

-See claro_ respondieron Brick y Butch

* * *

Las otras PPGZ rápidamente le taparon la boca a su compañera, moviéndola lejos de la araña.

-¡MMMNMMNNNNNNNNNNMMMMMMMMMMM!- "grito" Miyako

-Lo que nos faltaba, ahora hay que conseguirle una terapeuta_ dijo Kaoru

-Miyako, tranquilízate. Ya paso, la araña no-

-¡ARAÑA! ¡¿¡DONDE!

-Sshhh_ dijeron volviéndole a tapar la boca

-Ya no esta_ le dijo Momoko

La rubia se relajo al escuchar eso, definitivamente había quedado traumada de por vida

-¿Ya estas mejor?_ le pregunto Kaoru, la oji-azul asintió y ambas la soltaron

-Bueno hagamos esto rápido, lo mas probable es que ya nos hallan escuchado_ dijo Momoko, ya que en especial ella era la que mas se tenia que apurar

-Lo siento chicas_ se disculpo Miyako

-No importa Miyako_ le respondió Momoko, y les agrego a las dos- no me esperen, lo más probable es que salga un poco antes, después de esto tengo que buscar a las amigas de Himeko, a esa ama de llaves a la que le estuvo gritando hace un rato y a Miko (N/A: o Miku. Pero si no saben quien es, como yo, seria la hermana de Himeko)

Abrió la puerta lentamente miro hacia los dos lados, comprobando que no hubiera nadie, se volteo a ver a las chicas

-Igual ustedes traten de apurarse también, todavía hay que armar todo, además hay que convencer a Ken de que nos ayude_ dijo Momoko y luego salio corriendo con una videocámara

-Suerte_ le dijo Kaoru a Miyako

-Igual_ le respondió la rubia

Las tres esperaban no perderse en la mansión como la otra vez, y en el caso de Miyako tampoco tener otro encuentro con una araña

* * *

Miyako entro a la sala 2.132 que era una con un gran televisor y muchos videos (N/A: en la que entraron cuando querían descubrir porque Himeko se estaba transformando todo el tiempo), ah no es... ¡esperen! ¡Si es! Y bueno, después una hora y media de ver videos tomo dos que le podían llegar a servir.

Kaoru entro, después de muuuchooosss intentos, a una habitación muy parecida a la que entro Miyako, solo que en esta había mucho álbumes de fotos y cuadros, ella miro 18 o 19 álbumes y tomo una foto en la que estaban Himeko y su mamá, otra de Himeko y otra de la mamá de esta.

Momoko haba ido al cuarto en el que se realizaría el banquete, en el que había unos pocos invitados que se habían equivocado con la horario porque todo empezaba dentro de cuatro horas y un par de invitados "le dijeron" todo lo que quería escucha. Luego fue a buscar al ama de llaves, que estaba contándoles a otras amas de llaves de lo que había dicho Himeko. Después fue con las amigas de Himeko que estaban charlando sobre lo que iban a hacer en navidad. Tras que hablaran un rato pensó que ya era suficiente y que no iba a sacar nada más de ahí, por lo que se transformo y se fue volando a buscar Miko, quien estaba con sus padres que, al parecer, pasarían la navidad con ella este año.

Después de ir de acá para allá, en especial Momoko, fueron a el laboratorio del Profesor y le pidieron ayuda a Ken para hacer una parte del plan (N/A: es un secreto!.. además ni ganas de explicar lo que hicieron) y el, para su suerte, acepto sin dudarlo ya que no le caía nada bien Himeko (N/A: como si a alguien le cayera bien!). Bueno mientras Ken trabajaba las chicas se fueron a dormir ya que el plan empezaba en la medianoche y mañana tenían que ir a la escuela.

Horas después...

-¡CHICAS DESPIERTEN!_ grito Ken mientras les lanzaba un baldazo de agua helada a cada una

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ¡¿PORQUE HICISTE ESO?

-Porque llevo tratando de despertarlas diez minutos, pero ustedes no se levantaban y miren la hora_ dijo y luego apunto aun reloj digital que marcaba las 11:50

-¡AAHH! ¡Ya es tarde! ¡KEN, ¿POR QUE NO NOS DESPERTASTE ANTES?_ gritaron las tres, y salieron volando hacia la mansión Shirogane

* * *

En la mansión Shirogane, en el cuarto de Himeko entro una rubia de ojos blancos ¡esperen! ¿Blancos?, ah no solo estaba usando lentes de contacto blancos, y esta bestia un hermoso vestido blanco y llevaba su cabello suelto.

-Himeko Shirogane has sido una niña..- ¡Ey! ¡Te estoy ablando! Llegue a las 12:03 pero por un atraso no es excusa para no prestar atención a lo que te digo

Himeko casi se desmaya al ver a un "fantasma" volando (Miyako usaba sus zapatillas de PPGZ bajo el largo vestido) enfrente de ella.

-Como decía_ continuo Miyako sin prestar atención a la reacción de la chica,- Himeko Shirogane has sido una niña muy mala y egoísta y gracias a eso terminaras sola y con ninguna persona que te aprecie en el mundo, así que esta noche te visitaremos tres fantasmas que te mostraremos tus errores del pasado del presente y del futuro. Yo soy el fantasma de las navidades pasadas y te mostrare con este televisor-

-Ey, ey, ey como que televisor. Que no era un portal o algo así

-Eh, si era.. pero mm.. estamos... cortas de.. fondos_ respondió ella nerviosa, pero luego se tranquilizo y agrego,- ahora mucha atención al televisor mágico que te mostrara uno de tus recuerdos de una navidad, en la que comenzaste a ser.. mas mala y egoísta

Y en cuanto el televisor mágico se encendió apareció una Himeko de unos cinco o seis años

_-¡Papi!¡Mami! Que bueno que llegaran... ¿Dónde esta Miko?_ dijo esta_

_-Ella esta en su internado, cariño_

_-Pero mami, no va a venir a pasar la navidad con nosotros_

_-No lo siento hijita_ le respondió la mujer_

_-Y nosotros tampoco estaremos aquí esta navidad_ agrego el padre de la niña_

_-¿Qué?... Pero... ¿Por qué?_

_-Yo tengo una reunión muy importante del trabajo y mami ira a visitar a Miko este año_

_-A.. bueno esta bien_ dijo decepcionada la chica_

_-Tranquila cariño yo volveré en unos días y papi va a abrir los regalos contigo mañana, ¿Esta bien?_ le dijo cariñosamente_

_-Si_ dijo la chica intentando sonreír, y, obviamente, era una sonrisa fingida sólo para alegrar a sus padres_

_-Nos vemos linda, volveremos pronto_ le dijeron los dos _

_-No entiendo porque me molesta, ya me han dejado sola en festividades muchas veces, bueno... quizás... es porque es navidad_ dijo la chica una vez que sus padres se fueron_

Miyako veía como Himeko tenía los ojos llorosos al recordar eso, la verdad es que se sintió muy mal con ella, este no era ningún video para recordar alegremente sólo una de las grabaciones de una de las cámaras de seguridad de una de las muchas habitaciones de la mansión

_Un ama de llaves entro a la habitación _

_-Como le va señorita Shirogane, bueno si me disculpa hoy me iba tomar el día libre y—_

_-Que dices, no puedes irte, mis padres me han dejado sola en casa y puedo necesitar su servicio así que si aprecia su empleo le recomiendo que se quede_

_-Pero señorita Shirogane, es navidad—_

_-¡NO ME IMPORTA! Y estás despedida por contradecirme_

_-Discúlpeme, por favor señorita—_

_-No me interesan sus disculpas, ¡Lárgate!_

_La ama de- no la ex-ama de llaves sale corriendo por la puerta llorando_

Himeko seguía mirando al televisor ya apagado y luego volteo a ver a Miyako enojada

-Si me vas a reclamar por lo que hice, lo que me paso fue mucho peor.

Miyako estaba algo asustada por la reacción de Himeko pero fue salvada por unas campanadas que anunciaban que ya eran la una (N/A: como voló el tiempo ¿no?)

-Uy se acabo el tiempo, me voy_ dijo Miyako volando rápidamente afuera de la ventana

Himeko serró los ojos y se acostó. Seguramente alguien la había llamado y estaba alucinado por el sueño

-Ey no te vayas a dormir que todavía faltan dos fantasmas ¿o no?_ dijo una chica de largo pelo anaranjado atado en una cola al costado de su cabeza, "ojos" blancos y usaba un largo vestido blanco (y abajo los zapatillas de PPGZ)

-¡AAHH!

-No grites, ni que fuera el diablo... aunque me dijo que si seguís así te va a venir a visitar

-¡AAHH!

-¡Que no grites! Ahora en que estaba... ¡A si! Yo soy el fantasma de la navidad presente y voy a mostrarte muchas de las cosa que hiciste mal esta navidad_ le dijo Momoko encendiendo el televisor

_-Ay no se para que vine aquí_ dijo una chica de ojos cafés y pelo rubio_

_-¿Por qué lo dices, __Tiffany__?_ dijo otra chica, esta de ojos azules y pelirroja_

_-Porque me tendré que encontrar con la odiosa de Shirogane, Ann_ respondió esta_

_-Ay si, el año pasado me dijo que me veía gorda en mi vestido, ¡esa bruja!_ dijo Ann_

_-Si y a mi me dijo que me veía como un payaso, que se notaba que no sabia escoger a mis diseñadores por que además del mal gusto y la poca creatividad las telas eran obviamente comunes ¡Puedes creerlo!_

_-Tranquila Tiff te ves grandiosa_

_-Gracias Ann, tu también_

_-Oye Tiff_ dijo Ann,- crees que la odiosa de Shirogane se aya caído de la escalera y ahora este en el hospital y no pueda venir a la fiesta_

_-Jaja no lo creo, pero eso espero_

_-Jajajaja_ rieron ambas_

Himeko relinchaba los dientes furiosa

-Oye, ya cálmate tu fuiste las que las trato horriblemente mal y hizo que te odiaran_ le dijo Momoko

-No lo puedo creer... ¡Esas arpías! Como se atreven a decirme eso, me encargare que mueran... o al menos socialmente_ dijo Himeko sin escuchar a Momoko

-Si, ignórame total mi opinión no cuenta_ dijo la otra joven sarcásticamente

-Wow al fin dices algo coherente

-Ignorare eso y pasare al siguiente video_ dijo Momoko

-Que no eran una especie de recuerdos

-See algo así, pero los estamos viendo en una T.V.

-Cuaantaa diferencia_ dijo Himeko sarcásticamente

-¡No subestimes al televisor mágico!_ le respondió la peli-naranja

_-Esta si que esta loca__ pensó Himeko

-Próximo video

-No era—

-¡No empieces!

_-Lo siento chicas, no conseguí nada_

_-Wow esa chica si que tiene un corazón de piedra_ dijo una de las amas de llaves a la que había hablado con Himeko _

_-Si es una bruja_ dijo otra de las amas de llaves_

_-Es verdad, yo estoy considerando renunciar ¡Ni que nos pagaran lo suficiente para aguantar a esa chica!_ dijo otra_

_-Cierto_ dijeron todas_

-Bueno si tanto lo quieren, yo misma me encargare de despedirlas a todas_ dijo Himeko muy enojada

-Ay que terca. Sabes no importa, veamos otro vídeo

-Que no e—

-¡NO EMPIECES!

_-Y entonces tu si vendrás a mi casa en navidad, Star _(N/A: no tengo idea de cómo se llamaban las amigas de Himeko así que les invente unos nombres, si alguien sabe díganmelo y lo corrijo)

_-Si no me lo perdería por nada Amy y no te angusties porque Himeko no quiso ir, ella no se merecía que la invitaras_

_-Si creo que lo de las "clases sociales" le afecto el cerebro_

_-Yo siempre pensé que tenia unas revistas en lugar de cerebro_ dijo Star con una confusión fingida que le saco una carcajada a su amiga_

_-Jaja es una buena teoría_ dijo Amy aun riendo, -No se como la consideramos, alguna vez, nuestra amiga_

_-Si, además no pienso que ella alguna vez nos aya considerado amigas suyas_

_-Si más bien éramos sus admiradoras_

_-Cierto, no se como pudimos soportar eso_ dijo Star_

_-O su voz chillona_ agrego Amy_

_-Jajajaja_

-¡Esas desgraciadas! Yo que las he invitado a mi casa, y me piden que me rebaje a ir a un lugar tan horroroso como sus casas y lo peor de todo me lo reclaman y me insultan a mis espaldas ¡Malditas desgraciadas!

-Ay tu nunca aprendes ¿no? Ahora veamos el último video, porque aunque aya muchos más que muestran tus incontables errores y maltratos, no te soporto y espero con ansias a la campanada que dice que son las dos y que me puedo largar de aquí_ grito Momoko alterada

-Entonces vete ahora_ le dijo Himeko desinteresada

-No puedo_ dijo llorando estilo anime

-¿Por q-

-¡Shh! Que empieza el video ¡SIN ACOTACIONES CON QUE ES O NO ES UN VIDEO!

_-¡Mamá!¡Papá!_ dijo Miko alegremente, pero luego su expresión cambio a una mas triste,- ¿Himeko no quiso venir con ustedes?_

-Como si te importara, bruja_ murmuró Himeko

_-Lo siento cielo, ella prefirió pasar la navidad en casa_ le respondió su padre_

_-Ah... entiendo..._ dijo Miko bajando la mirada_

_-Quizás quiera venir el otro año, o para tu cumpleaños. Igual ahora deja de preocuparte cariño y pásala bien_ le dijo su madre mientras la abrasaba afectuosamente _

_-Esta bien_ respondió la chica sonriente_

-¡Ay si claro! Estas disfrutando que yo no este ahí y ustedes dos que se hacen llamar mis padres siempre la prefirieron, ¡Mentirosos!

-¡Ay como es que no te das cuenta! ¿¡¿Eres ciega o que? Tú hiciste todo esto. Tú trataste mal a esas chicas. Tú no dejaste ir a las amas de llaves temprano mañana siendo el día de navidad. Tú dejaste de lado a tus amigas. Y tú te alejaste de tu familia.

-No esas chicas son unas arpías, las amas de llaves unas malagradecidas, mis supuestas amigas unas malditas desgraciadas y mi familia unos mentirosos_ gritó

-A claro y misteriosamente todo el mundo esta contra ti ¡Eres una necia mentirosa! No ay caso contigo_ dijo Momoko y entonces sonaron una campanada,- Yo me largo

Y salio volando por la ventana.

-Mira fantasmita, gasparin o quien seas, no estoy de humor para otra visita y mas videos/semi-recuerdos ¿¡SI! Así que déjame en paz que quiero dormir

-Pena, ya llegue_ dijo una peli-negra de ojos "blancos", que usaba un vestido, "voluntariamente" a la fuerza, igual que el de los otros "fantasmas", solo que tenia una capucha blanca que le cubría parte de la cara- Además tengo nombre y yo soy-

-El fantasma de las navidades futuras, que sorpresa_ dijo, con un evidente sarcasmo al final

-No tiene chiste si no me dejas decirlo_ la regaño la otra,- Como decía, yo soy el fantasmas de las navidades futuras y te mostrare como terminaras sola y con ninguna persona que te aprecie en el mundo por ser tan malcriada, terca, mentirosa, molesta, malvada, odiosa-

-Sigo aquí, sabes_ dijo Himeko indignada

-Si pero ni que te estuviera diciendo una mentira_ le dijo Kaoru,- pero ahora no hay tiempo para eso, vamos a mostrarte tus errores

-Déjame adivinar, al televisor mágico ¿no?_ preguntó la castaña aburrida

-Sabes, les estas quitando el chiste a todo y haciendo mi trabajo aburrido_ dijo la pelinegra,- cambiando de tema, hay algo que debes saber de este video/semi-recuerdo

-¿Qué?_ pregunto la otra joven desinteresada

-El futuro a diferencia del pasado y del presente no es preciso, hay muchas opciones pero vamos a entrar a tu futuro más probable

_Se veía una pequeña casa, mal cuidada y en muy mal estado, y en una de las habitaciones se ve entrar corriendo a un ratón seguido por una gata blanca, algo sucia, y luego de unos segundos entro una joven de unos 38 o 40 años, vestía un malgastado y roto vestido violeta que combinaba con el color de sus ojos, de cabellos castaños enmarañados y completamente despeinados_

_-Muy bien ya casi lo atrapas_ decía esta animando a la gata a atrapar el ratón_

-¿Quién es?_ pregunto Himeko asqueada

-¿Enserio no te das cuenta?_ pregunto la otra pausando el video/semi-recuerdo

-No estoy preguntando para confirmar ¡obvio que no se, daaahh!

-Haber genio, de todas las personas que conoces a quien se parece

-Bueno se parece un poco a mi mamá, aunque tiene los ojos violetas_ Himeko miro al "fantasma" que tenia una mirada que prácticamente decía "si no te das cuenta sos toda una estupida", y entonces le cayo la idea; en ese momento se le helo la sangre y se puso tan pálida que Kaoru pensó que los roles se habían invertido y que ahora ella era el fantasma,_ c.. com..como yo..

-Ding, ding, ding, tenemos una ganadora a la respuesta mas obvia

-En... entonces... esa... soy yo...

- ¡Si, daaahh!_ dijo Kaoru imitando a Himeko y luego des-pauso el video/semi recuerdo

_El ratón pasa rápidamente por uno de los huecos de la pared y la gata que lo venia siguiendo a 180 KM por hora quedo estampado contra la pared_

_-Hay lo siento Saphire esa iba a ser tu cena de navidad_ dijo la mujer tristemente sentándose en el frío y sucio suelo al lado de la gata_

Himeko al escuchar lo que había dicho saco la lengua asqueada ¡Esa definitivamente no podía ser ella!

-¡Esa no soy yo!_ gritó con todas sus fuerzas

-No escuchaste lo que dijo el fantasma de la navidad presente ¡NO GRITES!

-¡NO ME IMPOR—MMMMMNMNNNN! ¡¿MNMNNMMN! ¡MNMNMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNMMMMMMMMMN!_ trato de gritar Himeko

-Que escandalosa_ dijo la otra soltándola

-¡Sos una mentirosa! ¡Esa nos soy ni voy a ser yo! ¡Es una completa ridiculez!¡Ustedes fantasmas de pacotilla solo dicen tonterías!¡No sirven para nada!_ gritó

-¡Que no grietes! Dios, los otros fantasmas tenían razón sos una loca testaruda. No hay caso con vos, ya te condenaste. Asshhh años haciendo esto y nunca trabaje con alguien tan necia, mala, insoportable, testaruda, odiosa, mentirosa, molesta, caprichosa y gritona vos Y ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir al infierno a hablar con el diablo para decirle que no hubo caso, que le dejo todo en sus manos ¡que sos completamente un caso perdido!_ gritó la peli-negra saliendo volando por la ventana y dejado a Himeko maldiciendo a los fantasmas de pacotilla

* * *

Miyako se levanto y se fue a bañar y a vestirse para ir a la escuela. Solo se había levantado porque había escuchado su alarma sino estaría ahora mismo en la cama... mmn... ahora pensándolo mejor no hubiera estado nada mal quedarse en la cama hoy, tranquila durmiendo pacíficamente y sin tener que escuchar los gritos de Himeko sobre lo sucedido. Ah, pero tenían que ir a la escuela para tratar de evitar eso, solo esperaba que no las hubiera reconocido. Se arreglo mas rápido de lo normal, se despidió de su abuela y se encamino hacia la casa de Momoko y a la de Kaoru, seguro que para ellas el despertador no existía y seguían en la tierra de los sueños. Y lo que la rubia suponía era muuuy cierto.

* * *

Después del difícil trabajo de despertar a sus amigas, Miyako se dirigió a la escuela con ambas rogando que no hubiera ocurrido nada. Lamentablemente para las chicas Himeko se encontraba en el salón gritando a los cuatro vientos lo que la habían visitado tres fantasmas.

-Akari Horigoshi acompañe a la señorita Himeko Shirogane a la enfermería, por favor_ pidió la señorita Keane que se encontraba atrás de las chicas

-Señorita Keane yo estoy perfectamente bien

-He escuchado todo y no hay duda que no te estas sintiendo bien Himeko_ contesto la señorita Keane

La señorita Keane miro a la chica irse a la enfermería con preocupación. ¡Los disparates que decía! Sabia que las películas de terror y cosas por el estilo causaban pesadillas y los chicos quedaban un poco shockeados, el año pasado hubo que traer un terapeuta al colegio, pero nunca había visto alguien que hubiera terminado tan mal ¿¡Como fue que un cuento de navidad había afectado tanto a la pobre criatura! ¡Un televisor mágico que mostraba video/semi-recuerdos! La chica verdaderamente estaba mal.

Bueno el plan de las PPGZ no salio como ellas esperaban pero había que admitir que se habían divertido causándole un trauma psicológico a Himeko, quizás deberían hacerlo cada navidad ya se les ocurriría como hacerlo. Y ya acabada la historia podemos sacar una muy probable conclusión de las preguntas echas al principio del fic:

Especial de navidad + D!PPGZ + yo como la escritora de la fic = un completo desastre

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

¿Que tal?¿Les gusto? Entonces comenten ¿No? Entonces comenten ¿Ninguna? No importa ¡Comenten!

**P.D.:** Comparando este one-shot con uno de los capítulos de cualquiera de mis fics esta es la cosa mas larga que hice y voy hacer en mi vida! Jaja nah es broma, esperemos que algún día logre alargar un poquito los caps de las fics. Espero que les haya gustado, lo hubiera publicado antes pero era muy largo y no lo pude terminar de escribir, pero igual como siempre digo mejor tarde que nunca

Felices Fiestas


End file.
